


La curiosité est un vilain défaut

by Elasine



Series: Challenge couple, invités [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notre invitée d'aujourd'hui est Océane, qui vous propose ce couple aléatoire ! "La curiosité est un vilain défaut, c'est bien connu. La preuve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Rosine avait l'impression d'être suivie. Elle supposait que c'était une impression : elle connaissait la paranoïa de l'espion qui se croit espionné. En effet, c'est quelque chose de très commun : quand on espionne, on a toujours peur d'être pris la main dans le sac, non ? Alors imaginer quelqu'un dans la même situation que la votre est juste une continuation de cet état de fait.

Bref, toujours est-il que Rosine avait l'impression d'être suivie et s'efforçait –avec un succès plus ou moins éclatant– de mettre cette impression sur le compte d'une paranoïa des courants d'air dans les couloirs déserts. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sursauter à l'écho de ses pas.

Elle aurait pu raisonnablement pu rentrer chez Severus qui l'avait généreusement invitée à rester dans ses appartements le week-end (c'est-à-dire qu'il le lui avait signifié d'emprunter la cheminée plutôt que de passer par les escaliers dès que possible sans plus de détails).

Mais l'occasion était trop belle pour qu'elle l'accepte sans motif inavouables. Elle avait refusé pour le samedi, quand même, cela ne se faisait pas de négliger son amant pour quelqu'un d'autre, fusse-t-il avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Elle avait donc passé le samedi à errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la carte du maraudeur (obtenu grâce un chantage douteux d'Harry) en main, les sourcils froncés.

Pourquoi donc ? Simplement, suite à crise de remise en question, elle n'était plus si sûre de la pertinence de ses textes à propos de son couple préféré et avait décidé donc de les espionner afin de vérifier si ce qu'elle leur faisait jouer pouvait être possible – peut-elle gagner une nouvelle inspiration pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Qui suivait-elle, demandez-vous ? N'en n'avez-vous vraiment aucune idée ? Il s'agit de...  
…

…

…

…

Minerva McGonagall et d'Albus Dumbledore, bien entendu !

Ainsi, depuis le matin, elle les suivait, tentant d'être le témoin faussement involontaire de toute interaction entre les deux (non, les voir jouer aux échecs devant un thé n'était pas suffisant).

Ce qui n'empêchait, elle avait beau avoir évité les divers périls devant sa quête épique (des escaliers malveillants, une jupe maléfique, de méchants pieds de tables, des murs vicieux capable de vouloir la faire trébucher...), elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette impression d'être surveillée pendant qu'elle surveillait ses deux muses. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait qu'elle avait croisé Binns à trois reprises dans les couloirs.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le départ d'Albus et Minerva ("Nous devrions retourner dans votre bureau, ma chère, pour vérifier les comptes -Alors dépêchons nous. La dernière main au budget de cette année est vraiment problématique."). Rosine se précipita à leur suite, pas trop vite quand même pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Toute entière à sa discrétion, elle ne vit pas la silhouette floue qui s'avançait elle aussi, à l'intersection qu'elle s'apprêtait à dépasser.

Un grand froid saisit ses lèvres. Littéralement. Rosime ouvrit de grands yeux, les plissa pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et s'écarta en distinguant ce qui semblait être le visage du...

"Professeur Binns !, s'écria-t-elle.

-Quelle charmante rencontre, fut la réponse rêveuse du fantôme. Comme celle entre Geneviève et Lancelot lors de...

-Que... que... que, bafouillait Rosine sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Selon mon avis, nous étions perdus dans nos pensées et je vous ai embrassé par hasard, ce qui n'était pas désagréable, croyez m'en bien.

-Ce n'est pas la question, bafouilla son interlocutrice tout en évaluant ses possibilités de fuite.

Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'accepté l'invitation de Severus...


End file.
